


Oh the Joy

by bastardogs



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is just a trans android and hes happy ok, Drabble, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardogs/pseuds/bastardogs
Summary: When he first woke up, he immediately knew something was wrong. The way how he noticed how small he was, and how Elijah nodded and gave him a name that made him dread what his life would be.‘’Cassie.’’He didn’t like it. It felt… wrong. But yet, he didn’t said anything, he wasn’t human and he should not be bothered by a simple name.----OR the trans android connor au i made a while ago and finally decided to post it s o
Kudos: 76





	Oh the Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like... at the beginning of the year and just recently found it in my notes. I made some corrections to it and now finally decided to post it! It's short but whatever, enjoy!!

When he first woke up, he immediately knew something was wrong. The way how he noticed how small he was, and how Elijah nodded and gave him a name that made him dread what his life would be.

‘’Cassie.’’

He didn’t like it. It felt… wrong. But yet, he didn’t said anything, he wasn’t human and he should not be bothered by a simple name.

He worked with Elijah, along with his sisters: Chloe, Claire and Cora. They were always so enthusiastic and cheerful towards him, treating him very much like a little brother. At least, that’s how he saw it, making him feel loved and better on days he dwelled in too much on the _wrongness._

Elijah wasn’t often there, usually going to business trips and doing job related stuff.

Yet, the feeling of something not being _right_ never left the android.

It was a year later when he was chosen to become a special detective in the DPD, to investigate the case of deviants. That moment he panicked, he might have deviated right there and then. Does that mean everyone will be calling him Cassie? Does it mean everybody will see his feminine features?

‘’I want to change my body,’’ was all he said to Elijah a day after the announcement, with such a determination look in his face that Elijah didn’t expect, an ominous spark of admiration appeared in his eyes.

‘’I can do that, what kind of body do you want?’’

‘’A male one,’’ the android answered.

Elijah didn’t expect that either, that one of his creations would deviate because he made a mistake when creating her- _his_ android body.

Smiling, he nodded and started to work on it.

After it was done, he transferred the android’s consciousness to his new body. When he woke up again, he couldn’t help but smile in delight at finally feeling he _belonged. That it was just right._

Elijah showed him a holographic of colors in front of him, making him choose one. He picked a shade of blue, immediately all the other colors disappeared and a name appeared in front of him, in neat white letters.

_Connor._

Yes, that was his name.

His sisters were really proud and excited when they saw him in his new body, annoying him with cheek kisses and hugs which in reality he so appreciated.

That’s how he went to work for the DPD, with a new found confidence that no one could ever rip away from him. Nobody knew he was first created as a female android, nobody would ever know his dead name, everybody saw him as a man.

And fuck, he was so happy.


End file.
